I want you, I always have
by Soapiefan
Summary: The beginning of Aaron and Jackson's relationship. Rated T for content. Chapter 3, 4 and 11 are rated M. It's guy on guy. You have been warned.
1. In the beginning

Aaron pulled away from the kiss 'I don't do anything I don't want to' he said smiling. Jackson dipped his head and smiled in return, slightly embarrassed but happy. Aaron moved position slightly so that his right leg was bent up on the sofa and his left was nestled between Jackson's legs. His hand was still around Jackson's neck and he pulled Jackson toward him and kissed him again. Aaron never thought that kissing a bloke could turn him on this much, the rough texture of Jackson's bearded face against his lips was such a turn on, his shivered with lust. Jackson moved his left hand to Aarons bent leg and began caressing it, moving his hand ever so gently stroking up and down to time with the heated kisses. The kiss deepened and both men's tongues began fighting for dominance in the kiss. Aaron moved his left hand up to Jackson's face to marvel at the softness of his beard, he pulled back from the kiss to look at the man who made him want to do this and smiled, his eyes alight with lust and something else, love maybe? Was it too soon to think like that Aaron wondered? Jackson saw the look and realised that he probable looked he same and he didn't care, he'd said to Aaron in the pub that he'd liked him a lot before so that was out in the open. He wasn't about to take it back now.

Aaron and Jackson were staring into each others eyes, legs intertwined on the sofa. The lust and want that filled the air between them was almost crackling. Jackson moved his hand from Aaron's leg and slid it up his hard torso. He put his hand to Aarons face and moved him closer, they kissed again with such want and force that Jackson ended up leaning backwards on the sofa, Aaron partially on top of hi,. Jackson could feel himself getting aroused and didn't want to freak Aaron out so tried to reposition himself in such a way that his dick was not pressed up against Aaron, quite a difficult feat considering that Aaron was practically lying on him, not that he minded. Aaron sensed that something was bothering Jackson and pulled away from the kiss

'What's up?' he said

'Unfortunate turn of phrase' mumbled Jackson partially to himself but considering how close Aaron was to his lips Aaron heard.

He looked down to the pressure he could feel on his thigh and smiling looked up to Jackson 'I'm not gonna run, I promise. I want this, I want you' at that last statement Aaron's face burned scarlet and he went to move backwards but Jackson trapped him by putting both arms around his waist and holding tight. 'Oh no you don't' he said smiling 'I want you too; I just don't want to move too fast for you. I want to go at whatever pace you want and need. I'm not going to push you, not again.'

Aaron smiled at him, moving slowly he kissed the builder with all the emotion he could, trying to show and tell him that this really was what he wanted, what he needed, what was always supposed to happen between them. They got so carried away that neither of them heard the front door open or close. Paddy walked into the kitchen and heard noises from the telly room, not realising that Aaron and Jackson hadn't gone to town as he'd imagined he entered the room without thinking only to be confronted by Aaron on top of Jackson and both of them writhing on the sofa. Oh HIS sofa! For god sake! He coughed quietly to get their attention but when nothing happened other then Paddy going puce he decided to bang the door. He walked back through the kitchen and slammed the front door with enough force to nearly cause the paint to come off. He walked into the kitchen whistling to himself, not something he would normally do but he needed them to hear him, just in case the door hadn't interrupted them enough.

In the telly room Aaron practically jumped off Jackson after hearing the door slam 'Shit' he said while looking down at his straining erection. Jackson wasn't much better but at least he seemed slightly more composed in jeans. Trackie bottoms really left nothing to the imagination. He quickly sat down trying to push his erection downwards so hopefully Paddy wouldn't see over the couch.

'Lads' Paddy said as he entered the room for the second time in as many minutes 'didn't expect to see ye here, you not off into town?'

'Eh, no. No, we figured we needed to talk some things through and the Woolie didn't seem like the best place to be honest' Aaron admitted. Jackson just looked slightly bemused. Paddy found it hard to look at them both knowing what they had both been doing only minutes before.

'Right, I'm off out to Marlon's. Can I trust you not to attack each other while I'm gone?' Paddy smirked at them letting them know what he actually meant. Aaron's cheeks went puce as paddy walked out of the room. Paddy wondered if he'd have a house guest in the morning, well we'd soon see he supposed.


	2. Come on up

Chapter 2:

Aaron was mortified with the thought that Paddy could have walked in on them kissing. Well, it was more then kissing really they were practically dry humping each other on the sofa. Even though he really liked Jackson he wasn't sure if he was ok with people seeing them kiss yet even if it was only Paddy. He still had to live with him. He turned to Jackson who still had the bemused look on his face and said 'Do you want to go somewhere we're less likely to be walked in on?' smiling at the look on the builders face.

Jackson had thought that Aaron would want to end their night then and there but Paddy's minor interruption hadn't had the effect he had imagined. 'Well, there's a surprise' Jackson thought.

'Where had you in mind?' Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow telling Aaron all he needed to know.

Standing up Aaron proffered his hand to Jackson who took it without much hesitation. As Aaron started to walk around the sofa still holding his hand Jackson stood up to follow. They walked out through the kitchen and up the stairs to Aaron's room.

'I hope you don't mind but it's a bit messy, I wasn't expecting company'

Jackson just smiled and said nothing, he was busy getting an eyeful of Aarons arse to really take in what fully he'd said but he got the general jist of it.

They walked into Aaron's room and the first thing he noticed were all the girlie pictures smirking as Aaron turned to face him.

'Yeah, yeah, I know, the girlie pics have got to go' Aaron said with a smile on his face.

'They don't have to, it's not like they are any competition now are they?' Jackson said with a smile chasing his lips.

Aaron pulled Jackson towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips to show him how little competition there really was. Jackson put his hand on Aaron's arse and gently stroked it. Aaron pulled back from the kiss with a glint in his eye but he didn't move Jackson's hand away. He moved closer to Jackson and kissed him again. They were still standing in the door way and Aaron began to move backwards into the room, pulling Jackson with him and keeping connected with their kiss, so that the door could be closed for more privacy.

Jackson quickly shut the door with his foot as his hands were busy feeling the muscles of Aarons arse. Aaron pulled away from the kiss and slowly started removing Jackson's jacket. Kissing Jackson's neck he started to move it slowly off the builders shoulders and down his strong arms all the time lightly kissing his neck and jaw line, the other man's beard softer along then Aaron had imagined it would be. Eventually the jacket fell to the floor in a heap. Jackson sighed as Aaron kept kissing his neck until Jackson couldn't take it anymore and he captured Aaron's lips with his own. Sighing as they kissed Jackson took the cue and slowly started removing Aaron's hoodie from the muscled shoulders of the younger man. He was a lot buffer then he looked, Jackson thought to himself. The muscle definition on his shoulders and arms could be felt through the piece of clothing that was slowly being removed. Jackson deepened the kiss as the hoodie eventually fell to the floor to meet the jacket. Once both items of clothing were on the floor their breathing became deeper and more strained. The kiss becoming more intense and nearly flooring them as passions began rising in more ways then one.

Jackson manoeuvred Aaron over towards the bed and before either man knew it they were lying down with Jackson on top this time. Jackson reluctantly pulled away, looking into the eyes of the young mechanic checking to see if there was panic in his eyes but instead of panic there was nothing but lust and want. Aaron's blue eyes were nearly black with the lust that filled them. Jackson needed to make sure though, he didn't want this to blow up in his face as he really liked Aaron and didn't want to risk fucking it up with a quick fumble after a few drinks.

'Are you ok? Do you want me to stop? Are you sure you want to do this?' Jackson asked while looking into Aarons shockingly blue eyes. He could feel a stirring below and was surprised to notice that it wasn't just him that was becoming aroused.

'I'm more then ok, I promise' Aaron replied, the tiniest hint of pink reaching his cheeks as he blushed at the obvious want in his voice.

'I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you' Jackson mumbled, worry lines etching his brow. Aaron kissed the frown lines to make sure his reply was being heard.

'Like I said downstairs, I don't do anything I don't want to and this, I definitely want to do' Aaron said with lust filling his eyes. Jackson couldn't control himself anymore, he needed Aaron and he needed him now!


	3. And the heat goes on

A/N This chapter is rated M. It's guy on guy. You have been warned.

Chapter 3:

Jackson took Aaron's mouth in his their tongues clashing as the kiss became more heated then before.

'Oh god' thought Aaron 'This is really happening'

Jackson felt the younger man slightly stiffen underneath him. He pulled away from the kiss to look at Aaron.

'Aaron, Aaron look at me' he whispered 'I meant it when I said we don't have to do anything, we'll go at your pace I promise.'

The warmth and emotion emanating from Jackson's eye was enough to sooth Aarons nerves. He really, really liked Jackson and this was one of the few ways he knew how to show how much he cared. He wanted Jackson to be his first. It felt so right but that didn't stop the nerves though that was for damn sure.

Aaron pulled Jackson back into an embrace and kissed him with a force that took both their breaths away. Jackson could feel Aaron's erection pressing against his abdomen and it made Jackson nearly come in his pants. He really needed to calm the fuck down or else this would be no fun for either of them.

Jackson sat up on the bed and pulled Aaron up with him; sitting facing each other Jackson took the hem of the blue t-shirt Aaron was wearing and slowly pulled it over the muscled torso so that he could get a good look at his prize and man was he happy. The builder had some abs, he must work out as well as all the manual labour that went with being Cain's skivvy. Aaron lifted his arms over his head as Jackson pulled the t-shirt totally off the younger man who was now sitting bare-chested with his obvious erection straining against his trackie bottoms.

Jackson looked down and smirked at the tent. 'Hmmm' he said smiling slowly at Aaron. He untied the strings holding the bottoms up and slowly started to move them down the mechanics legs. Once they were down around his ankles Aaron kicked them off. He leant back on his elbows as Jackson moved to his knees in front of Aaron. Jackson gently tugged the grey boxers down from Aaron's waist, gently pulling them over his massive erection.

'Wow, that's more then a mouthful' Jackson said with a smirk. Aaron's face grew hot at the odd compliment.

Jackson slowly removed the boxers fully and stared at the naked man in front of him. Aaron looked amazing, cock straining and the slight flush that covered Aaron's face and chest at the obvious want coursing through Jackson's face.

Jackson slowly moved forward all the while looking at Aaron in the eye. His mouth slowly descended into Aaron's rock hard cock. The wet and warm sensation causing Aaron to buck ever so slightly. Jackson pushed Aaron's hips down to make sure that didn't happen again until he needed it to.

Slowly Jackson moved his mouth up and down Aaron's shaft. He moved from base to tip and licked the split at the top. He gently lapped the top of Aaron's cock with his tongue while slowly stroking with his hand. The sensation was unbelievable. Aaron couldn't think, his mind had gone totally blank as the older man slowly licked and sucked him until he was reaching the crescent of his orgasm. He could feel the familiar tensing in his balls and the pulse coming into his dick.

'I'm gonna cum' was all he could get out but Jackson didn't seem to mind.

He looked up into Aaron's eyes as Aaron reached orgasm and came in Jackson's mouth. Hot liquid squirting into the back of Jackson's throat as Aaron bucked even with the pressure of Jackson's hands on his hips.

When Aaron finally stopped pulsing Jackson dropped his dick from his mouth and moved up towards Aaron. He slowly kissed his way up Aaron's torso until he reached Aarons mouth. The kiss was amazing as Aaron could taste himself off Jackson's tongue. It was a weird sensation but not bad. The kiss heated up and their tongues began battling for dominance. Jackson pulled away and went to remove his own t-shirt but as he was distracted Aaron flipped him over and straddled him.

'Let me do that' he said with a glint in his eye.

Aaron slowly peeled the white t-shirt from Jackson admiring the muscled physique that was hidden beneath it. Once the t-shirt was off Aaron began kissing down Jackson's neck and torso. Slowly licking each nipple in turn before gently biting and nibbling them to aroused peaks. Aaron could feel his own arousal again. As he moved down Jackson's body he could feel Jackson rock hard dick through the builder's trousers. He trailed kisses down the muscled torso stopping to nibble and leave little reminders of their night together when the builder went to get dressed in the morning.

His hand trailed lower as he rubbed his hand against the erection he could feel through the builder trousers. He slowly pulled the zipper down, he put his hand into the gap and gripped the builders erection firmly I his hand.

'I'm not sure what to do but tell me if I'm not doing it right, ok' he said to Jackson. Jackson was looking down with an almost reverence.

'You've gone farther then I ever did the first time I was with a guy' he said

'Well, I'm obviously more adventurous' Aaron said with a smile.

He slowly pulled Jackson's dick out of his pants and placed his lips gently around the tip. It felt so smooth, Aaron licked the tip and gently slid his mouth over it and down until a large portion of it was in his mouth. He licked the underside of the shaft and gently grazed his teeth along the underside and he moved back up towards the tip. He held Jackson's eye as he did this and saw and felt the shudder of lust as he did it.

'I'm doing something right anyway' he thought.

Slowly moving up and down the shaft he lapped the tip and gently pulled the foreskin down. He licked around the edge and licked the tip again tasting the slightly salty precum on the tip. He took the cock in his mouth again and with pressure on the shaft started moving up and down with slightly more speed until he could feel the familiar pulse and contraction. Jackson tensed and said 'I'm gonna cum in your mouth if you don't move' Aaron didn't move and Jackson shot his load into Aarons slightly shocked mouth, swallowing on reflex.

'Are you ok?' Jackson asked as Aaron looked at him slightly dazed by what he had just done. But not too dazed it would seem.

'I want you to fuck me' he said without preamble.


	4. In the heat of the night

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and all the people who have put this story on their favourites list. It's much appreciated. Hope you like chapter 4.

Please note: This is guy on guy and graphic. Rated M for sexual content.

Disclaimer: Finally remembered to do this! I do not own/profit from this. Aaron and Jackson are owned by Emmerdale not me unfortunately!

Chapter 4:

'Are you sure?' Jackson whispered into his new boyfriend's ear.

'Too fucking right I am' Aaron stated baldly.

Looking down at Jackson Aaron couldn't believe two things, firstly that he'd swallowed a guy's jizz and hadn't gagged and secondly how much he wanted to fuck and be fucked by the same guy. His head swirled, he wanted Jackson so much it almost hurt. His chest constricted at the thought of this but in a totally good way. His ass pulsed just thinking about being fucked by Jackson. He wondered how to go about this, did he just ask for it, did he offer, did he go on top, on the bottom, on his back, on his front, on his knees….

Jackson saw the stress crease in his face and could almost see the cogs in Aaron's brain going around and around.

'Aaron, Aaron look at me, its ok.' Jackson whispered.

'Sorry, I just freaked there for a minute' he murmured.

'Look, I know I said this before but we really don't have to do anything' Aaron smirked and cocked an eyebrow gesturing to their naked bodies and the cum stains on the sheets 'Well, any more I mean' mumbled Jackson.

'Seriously Jackson, I'm not a fucking child, I know what I want and I want you. I need you!' This came out before Aaron could stop the words and he blushed furiously.

Jackson kissed him on the lips gently and said 'I need you too; I'm literally aching to fuck you. It's like you're my Viagra or something, I'm hard any time I think about you.'

'Well in that case…' Aaron murmured gently grinding against Jackson's awakening dick.

Jackson gasped at the sensualness of the touch. He was hard again in seconds, as was Aaron though. Aaron was grinding against Jackson as he took the builders lips with his own and kissed them with such passion that Jackson had to nearly pull away before he came all over Aaron again. Once a night was enough he thought!

Jackson moved his hand down between their bodies and gripped Aarons dick firmly to stop the movement. Aaron gasped and groaned as the builder stroked him to near completion. Aaron moaned and had to move away from Jackson before he came again, he wanted to wait until they were actually having sex before he came again.

Jackson took the direction and flipped Aaron onto his back. Jackson straddled Aaron and started kissing him from lips to his cheek, down his throat and onto his collarbone. Jackson nibbled and sucked to cause a small hickey just below his collarbone, he slowly kissed down Aaron's muscled chest licking one nipple to a peak he then moved onto the other one.

He continued to suck Aaron's nipples until the younger man was writhing underneath him. Jackson bit one nipple gently causing a gasp of passion to come from Aaron. Aaron arched into Jackson's groin causing Jackson to gasp in response. Jackson continued his slow trial down Aaron's chest, down to his belly button. He darted his tongue into Aaron's belly button and followed the treasure trail further down until he was at Aaron's groin. Aaron's dick was standing to attention at this stage and Jackson grasped the tip of his penis in his mouth.

A gasp was wrenched from Aaron's mouth as Jackson's mouth fully enveloped his dick. Aaron groaned as Jackson took the full length in his mouth until Aaron's dick hit the back of his throat. Aaron started fucking Jackson in the mouth until he forced himself to stop, it nearly fucking killed him.

'Jackson, I want to be with you, I don't want to just mess around'

Jackson removed his mouth from Aaron's dick but licked the tip one last time.

'Your wish…' he said with a smirk.

Gently parting Aaron's legs he lowered himself until he was lying on top of Aaron with their erections straining between them. Jackson moved in a slow rhythm pushing his groin into Aaron's teasingly. Aaron groaned as Jackson picked up the pace. Jackson licked his fingers making sure they were slick and while still grinding into Aaron he slid a finger into the warm tightness of Aaron's ass.

The intrusion caused Aaron to freeze slightly but Jackson just kept pushing his finger in and out of Aaron until he relaxed. It was slightly uncomfortable, but not all together unpleasant. Jackson kissed Aaron gently at first before it deepened and their tongues clashed as Jackson finger fucked Aaron. Jackson pushed a second finger into Aaron as they writhed against each other. Aaron opened his legs wider to make it easier for Jackson to finger fuck him. As a third finger was slid into Aaron his internal muscles contracted with slight pain. Jackson pumped into Aaron slowly trying to widen him before he entered him.

Pulling back slightly Jackson started wiggling his fingers forward trying to hit Aaron's sweet spot. Finding it without much difficulty Aaron arched his back in pleasure muscles contracting at the same time. Jackson kept the pressure on to increase the enjoyment for Aaron. Aaron reached down to grasp Jackson's throbbing member in his hand and started to pump slowly in time with Jackson's hand. The pleasure the two men felt increasing with the pressure being applied both internally and externally.

Jackson pulled back 'Do you want me to get a condom?'

'Em… yeah, I suppose so' stammered Aaron. This was usually what he said when he was shagging birds, how the tables have turned.

Jackson, his fingers still in Aaron moved to the side and grabbed his discarded trousers. He grabbed a condom from his pocket and moved back to lying partially on top of Aaron, fingers still pulsing inside Aaron making logical thought all but impossible.

Jackson pulled his fingers out of Aaron with a slightly obscene noise, all the while smirking at Aaron. Jackson quickly sheathed himself and moved over Aaron. Kissing the younger man gently on the lips he moved Aaron's legs to get better angle. He put his tip at Aaron's puckered entrance and pushed in to the hilt, the tightness of Aaron's virgin hole making the sensation fucking amazing.

Aaron tensed slightly until Jackson started pumping into him all the while hitting the sweet spot with every thrust. Jackson could feel that Aaron was close to coming so he pulled away and changed direction to give Aaron time to calm down while Jackson built to orgasm. Jackson started pumping Aaron's dick in pace with his thrusts into the younger man. All the time looking into Aaron's eyes. As the strokes became more urgent and the heat built up in Jackson's dick, he could feel that both of them were near orgasm. Aaron began contracting as he came, jizz spurting from the tip of his throbbing member all over both men. The look on Aaron's face and the internal contraction caused Jackson to come quickly after pumping his load into Aaron until both were sated.

Flopping on top of Aaron panting Jackson slid out of Aaron. He rolled carefully onto his side as the bed was quite small. Aaron looked dazed all the while staring up at the ceiling and breathing heavily.

Jackson stroked his hand down Aaron's sticky torso and murmured 'You ok?'

Aaron just sighed contentedly and looked into Jackson's eyes with lust and something else, love maybe?

Aaron turned his back to Jackson and moved back towards his new boyfriend. Jackson put his arm around gently around his waist. As Aaron's breathing got shallower Jackson realised that the younger man was asleep. He'd have to slag him about falling asleep so soon after sex. 'I love you' Jackson whispered as a smile spread across his face.


	5. The morning after

Disclaimer: Don't own any Emmerdale characters, don't profit from this. Enjoy!

The morning after:

Aaron woke with a start. He felt like last night had been a dream, a horny, jizz filled wet dream but a dream none the less. That was until he felt a warm breath on the on the back of his neck, a heavy arm across his waist and a hand flopped on his stomach. Jackson was obviously still fast asleep.

Considering what they had gotten up to last night he wasn't surprised. He was surprised that he didn't feel bad, he didn't feel dirty or guilty he just felt happy. He felt a happiness that couldn't be explained, like all his bullshit had just flown away and all that was left was the real him and the man he was falling in love with, not that he'd admit that out loud just yet but he could admit it to himself.

He couldn't believe what he had done, what they had done actually. He remembered back to when he had said to paddy that he could never do 'that' with other men. How the world had changed since then. He'd had to come out in court and Jackson had been there to see it. He'd never wanted to see someone so much in his life but Jackson had left before he could get to him.

He'd spent the next couple of weeks pining for Jackson; it was the only word for it. He had fallen for Jackson pretty much straight away and it was half the reason he'd hit out at Jackson for touching him, he'd thought everyone would know instantly that they were more then just friends and it had freaked him out no end. After the court case he'd texted and phoned him a couple of times but Jackson had left him without replying then when he saw him in the bar when he'd gone out with Adam his heart nearly stopped. He'd practically stopped breathing, Jackson looked so good it was unfair.

He wouldn't talk to him and they just argued. He saw the looks that were coming from Jackson and it just confused him even more. He'd said he was sorry but Jackosn was still so angry, he should have expected it but he hadn't. He thought Jackosn would just forgive him straight away. When Jackson ended up working right beside him it nearly killed him.

He'd a big crush at the start but now, now it had moved from crush to something very close to love. He'd never been so happy with someone trying to attack him, bloody Wayne. But Jackson had come to his defence, after everything that Aaron had done to him he still came to help. It gave him some glimmer of hope that maybe Jackson had finally forgiven him and now look what had happened, they had kissed and slept together and Aaron had never been happier. With a smile on his face he sank back into the warm embrace of his new boyfriend and slipped back into a tranquil sleep.

Jackson shifted in his sleep, gradually waking but still fuggy from the night before. He opened one eye and saw the back of a tightly shaven head. 'Hmmm, so it wasn't a dream' he thought. He and Aaron had actually had mind blowingly great sex the night before, it wasn't just one of the many Aaron related dreams he'd been having in the last few months ever since he first met the shy mechanic.

He had fallen for him really quickly and had been destroyed when Aaron had hit him that horrible night in the Woolpack. Even after that horrible night and he'd rung the police he still really liked Aaron, he couldn't help it. He'd tried to stop, even gone out on a couple of dates but it just hadn't worked. When he turned up in the court he didn't know why he had done it, he just needed to be there. He wanted Aaron to be ok, not to give up and just get sent to jail like a homophobic thug.

Once Aaron came out he thought that was it, he could leave and never think of the mechanic again, how wrong he had been. When Aaron had turned up in Bar West his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest. He wanted Aaron so much that night but needed to make him suffer. He didn't want Aaron to think he'd be won over so easily but in all honesty Jackson was Aaron's from the very beginning he just wasn't sure if Aaron wanted him.

When the job came up in Emmerdale he thought it was odd. Then when he'd found out about Adam outing a good word in for him Jackson saw red, he thought he knew what was going on but he'd been wrong. Seeing Aaron again just made him realise that he'd fallen and fallen hard. He tried to keep his distance but it was really hard.

Then when he saw that scumbag facing up to Aaron he saw red. He wasn't going to interfere until he saw that the thug had a bloody great big spanner in his hand and was threatening Aaron with it. He'd run over without thinking. He knew he'd do anything to stop the thug from touching Aaron. After the guy was gone he'd gone back to work but spent the rest of the day thinking about Aaron, it had been a nice surprise when Aaron had gotten him a pint as a thank you. He hadn't needed to. The talk that night had cleared the air and he realised that he liked Aaron as much as Aaron liked him. That much had been evident from the kiss. And then the sex, well for someone who had never touched a guy before he certainly knew a thing or two about giving head.

This night had been perfect and that was it, he'd fallen in love. He was a goner. With that thought in his head he decided more sleep would be needed before broaching that subject. He kissed the back of Aaron's neck and moved closer tightening his grip around the younger mans waist. He sighed happily and closed his eyes for a few hours' kip before work.


	6. Things, they change

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, Emmerdale do!

Chapter 6:

They rolled out of bed just after 9 am. Both of them were late for work but Paddy had gone into the surgery already so it meant they could have a little alone time at breakfast.

'Any chance I can get a shower Aaron, I need it after last night' Jackson murmured.

'Course, I'll show you' Aaron said with a blush rising in his face at the reminder of what they had done only the night before.

The got out of bed and threw on boxers before walking to the bathroom just in case Paddy came back.

As Aaron was bending over the bath to show Jackson how to turn on the shower he felt a hand caress his ass.

He turned smiling 'Hands where I can see them, we're late as it is.' He turned to Jackson and kissed him passionately on the lips.

'Come on, hop in with me' Jackson said with a smirk.

Aaron didn't have to be asked twice. As they slipped off their boxers and stepped into the shower he turned and kissed Jackson, passion rising in the small bath.

Fingers slipping over soapy bodies their hands gently caressing each other. Aaron tracing his fingers across Jackson's well defined abs while Jackson was running his hands over Aaron's strong and muscular shoulders. Their kisses were becoming more passionate as tongues fought for dominance. Jackson slid his hands down Aaron's arms and onto his waist. Still kissing his hands went lower to Aaron's throbbing member, his own was fully erect and pulsing with desire. Jackson broke away from the kiss and turned the younger man around.

'Brace yourself against the wall or else we'll fall down' Jackson said as the warm water caressed their writhing bodies.

As he parted the cheeks of Aarons ass Aaron braced himself against the wall of the shower. Jackson thrust into Aaron reaching the hilt on the first thrust. Aaron grunted with the slight pain before rocking back to meet Jackson's thrusts.

As Jackson and Aaron enjoyed their first shower together Paddy walked into the kitchen.

Shouting up the stairs to Aaron 'You coming at all or what?' never realising the double meaning of what he had just said as Aaron and Jackson came together in the shower.

'Ok, we really have to shower properly now. We're mad late at this stage' Aaron said with regret in his voice.

After finally showering the water was tepid but the body heat kept them warm enough.

Aaron winced slightly as he stepped out of the shower, he tried to cover but Jackson saw it and looked at him with regret in his features.

'Was I too rough? I'm really sorry' he said, his face having fallen slightly at the thought that he'd hurt Aaron during their shower session.

'No, I'm ok, I'm a bit sore to be honest but I'll be ok. Don't worry I enjoyed every minute of it. Honestly, I'm ok.' To show he meant it he kissed Jackson passionately on the lips before pulling him out of the bathroom to go back to his room to dress. Still hand in hand they were just crossing the top of the stairs when Paddy popped his head around the bottom of the stairs to give another yell up to Aaron to get him out of bed.

'Oi, Aaron are you every getting…..' the rest of the sentence stuck in his throat as he saw his surrogate son and his, what, his new boyfriend, in nothing but towels walking into the mechanics room.

'Eh Paddy, eh I can explain, eh…' stammered Aaron.

'Get dressed, we'll discuss it when you get down' said Paddy. He needed time to compose himself. Amazingly enough he had not seen this coming so soon. He knew Aaron really liked Jackson but he hadn't expected this so soon. Oh well, suppose it was too late for 'THE TALK' he thought with a wry smile. If Aaron's happy then so was Paddy. He liked Jackson too so what harm.

Jackson and Aaron went into the bedroom and started to get dressed. Aaron was very quite while they dressed.

'You ok?' Jackson asked tentatively.

'Yeah, yeah I think so. We should have been more careful I suppose. I hope he didn't hear anything' said Aaron, a light blush creeping up his cheeks.

Jackson thought he looked really cute when he blushed but he sure as shit wasn't going to say anything now. 'Come on, lets face the music' Jackson said as he grasped Aaron's hand in his.

As the two men traipsed down the stairs and into the kitchen Aaron was wondering what to expect from Paddy. He was nervous, Paddy was his family, and he hoped he'd accept Jackson.

Turing into the kitchen Paddy's face was stony. Aaron gulped and went to start explaining. Paddy lifted a hand to silence him and then a smile lit his features. He tried to look serious but had failed miserably. Oh well.

'Breakkie lads? You look hungry' Paddy with a big grin on his face.

Aaron blanched 'Paddy, stop it!'

They sat down and had breakfast with Paddy chatting to Jackson and Aaron without any embarrassment. As Aaron and Jackson went to leave for work over an hour late Paddy threw at them:

'Can you just let me know in future please? I really don't need to see you two practically naked again.' Paddy laughed heartily at this and at the look of mortification on Aaron's face. Jackson just smirked and promised to let him know in future.

They walked companionably down the road towards work each lost in their own thoughts; Aaron couldn't believe what had happened in the last 24 hours. Everything had changed, the goal posts had moved beyond where he thought he could deal with but with Jackson and Paddy's support everything was looking easier. Jackson was thinking how much he respected Paddy. That man had a lot to be thanked for; Aaron wouldn't be where he was without him and for that Jackson was very grateful.

'Right, I'm off. See you later?' Jackson said to Aaron.

'What no kiss?' Aaron joked at him. Jackson smiled and went to walk in the door of the house. Aaron walked behind him and turned him around. He placed the briefest of kisses on Jackson's startled mouth before moving off to the garage.

Aaron walked into the forecourt with a smile on his face.

'Where the bloody hell have you been ya budgie! It's after 10! You owe me an extra hour this 'avo mate' Cain threw at him but even this didn't take the smile off Aarons face.


	7. Monthaversary

A/N: I'm having a writer's block moment so sorry if this is not up to my usual standard.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters only the situations they find themselves in.

Chapter 7:

The next few weeks passed in much the same fashion, Aaron and Jackson would go to work together either from Smithy or Jackson's apartment, have lunch in the pub or Smithy, head home or out after work. The routine made Aaron happier then he had been in as long as he could remember. Jackson made him so happy and he couldn't hide it any more. He'd even used the boyfriend word on more then one occasion. The first time was with paddy and the second time with his mam and they didn't really count but they'd been out In Bar West and a guy started hitting on Jackson, Aaron came over and asked the guy to leave his boyfriend alone. Jackson looked at him incredulously and Aaron wasn't surprised, he still wasn't entirely comfortable with public displays of affection if people were around. If they were on their own or no one was around then it was ok he supposed.

Cain had been commenting on how chipper Aaron was over the last month and if he noticed then Aaron must have been a bit too obvious. At first Aaron was very wary of having Jackson so close to where he worked but after the initial teasing that happened whenever anyone had a new girlfriend, or in his case boyfriend everything fell into an easy life. Cain was civil to Jackson which he'd never been prior to them being together, suppose it just meant he'd accepted him as his boyfriend and as he loved Aaron he wasn't going to antagonise things with Jackson. Cain being nice was an odd feeling, like petting a tiger and waiting for it to turn on you.

Friday night came and the two lads were heading out to Bar West for a month-aversary. It was Jackson's idea as their first date was there and it seemed fitting, he wanted to tell Aaron he loved him and this seemed like a good place to do it. Maybe whispering it into his ear as the music was blasting and the drink was flowing would work, Aaron could pretend he hadn't heard and maybe Aaron wouldn't run away from his feelings with a few beers in him. Jackson had also gotten him a present, just something small and he was pretty sure that Aaron would never in a month of Sundays wear it but he'd have a laugh watching the mechanics face when he opened it.

Walking into the kitchen in Smithy cottage Jackson said 'I've got something for you' a glint in his eye 'It's for tonight'

'Tonight as in bed tonight or going out tonight' enquired Aaron without the usual embarrassment when he referred to their very active love life. Bed tonight could be interesting if he was like this now thought Jackson.

'Just open it Aaron' Jackson insisted.

Opening the package a silk shirt fell from the paper, soft and blue. It was beautiful but totally not Aaron even in the slightest.

'WHAT is this? Eh, I mean it's lovely and all but ….. Are you going to make me wear it?' Aaron enquired.

'It's just a silk shirt Aaron. I think you'll look great.' Jackson said with a smirk.

Aaron looked at the shirt like it was diseased and Jackson was struggling to keep a straight face all the while wondering how far he could push it. Would Aaron actually wear it out just to please his new boyfriend he wondered.

'Will you try it on for me? I just want to see if it goes with your eyes' Jackson said with all the sincerity he could muster. Looking into those amazing blue eyes always made his stomach squirm a bit and he loved it.

A quizzical look passed fleetingly over Aaron's face but he was willing to try on the stupid shirt if it made Jackson happy, he had bought it for him he supposed.

Walking towards the stairs to go up to his room with a jerk of the head to Jackson, he turned to follow him. Both ascending the stairs and heading into Aaron's room Jackson took his usual position on the bed while Aaron pulled off his white t-shirt displaying an impressive six pack that never ceased to amaze and excite Jackson. Aaron's body was amazing to look at and even better when you were on top of it and running your hands over the abs and muscled shoulders. He just looked divine. Jackson was hooked. Aaron caught the glimmer of lust cross his boyfriends eyes before flipping the shirt over his back. Looking at his boyfriend he thought about his ever increasing feelings with wonder.

'Isn't it lucky I love you' Aaron mumbled as he pulled on the shirt. Both sleeves were partially up his arms when he stopped in shock at what he had just said out loud, he hoped Jackson hadn't heard but considering they were in his room and Jackson was all of about three feet away from him he didn't think it was likely. He turned to face Jackson, his face blank. Jackson looked like he'd gotten a hit to the head. Aaron didn't know if that was good or bad but he felt like running out of the room and out of the house.

Jackson's face was a picture of shock 'Say that again?' he said staring at Aaron with something akin to longing and something else Aaron couldn't figure out.

'Eh, sorry, it just came out. Eh…I.. eh.. I… I didn't mean it' Aaron backtracked quickly as he pulled the shirt the rest of the way up his arms and over his shoulders turning his back on Jackson to stop the builder from seeing the embarrassed flush moving up his torso, neck and face.

'No, don't do that' Jackson got of the bed and moved towards Aaron turning him around as he said 'Did you mean it?' enquired Jackson looking straight into the younger mans eyes.

Aaron attempted to drop his head but Jackson wouldn't allow him.

'Yes' was all Aaron said staring into his lovers eyes.

Jackson swallowed still looking at Aaron 'You've stolen my thunder' he said.

Aaron looked at him questioningly 'What?' he said.

'I was planning on saying that tonight, I had it all planned. We were going to the place we had our first date and I…. I wanted everything to be.. I don't know… But I do know I love you Aaron' Jackson said looking directly into the mechanics eyes. 'I really love you'

'I love you too' Aaron gasped as he pulled Jackson into a passionate kiss.

The shirt fell to the floor and was forgotten all about as the two men showed each other how much they were loved. Going out to Bar West all but forgotten they enjoyed the end of their first month together in bliss and happiness.


	8. Well I fucked that up

A/N: Apologies for the very late update. My computer went kerblooey and I needed to get it sorted. Hopefully this chapter will make it up.

Originally this was going to be one long chapter but I've decided to break it up into two shorter Chapters, Chapter 9 will hopefully be up tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A few weeks after the professions of love the two lads were in Smithy about to sit down to watch a film.

'So it's all out in the open now, do you think we can be a bit more open now too' Jackson asked quietly.

'What do you mean' enquired Aaron with a quizzical look.

'I know you don't like being too touchy feely out of doors but could you at least acknowledge me in a different way to your friends. I sometimes feel like you're still ashamed of what you are.' Jackson said his eyes focused down on the floor not willing to look at Aaron while saying this.

'It's still hard for me, don't you realise that?' Aaron replied quietly.

'Of course I do, why do you think I've let it go for so long. I love you, you've said you love me and I don't see why we can't be like a normal couple. A kiss when people are looking, holding hands, not being afraid to look at me and smile in case someone sees us and might call you a poof. I'm sorry if I'm going too fast but it feels like we're going the speed of a bloody iceberg!' Jackson said, his voice rising as he got more worked up.

'Well if that's how you feel why have you stuck around for so long. Why don't you just go, leave me like everyone else does!' Aaron snapped at the builder.

'Don't you dare, don't you dare put that shit on me! I've tried, I AM trying with you but you won't acknowledge me in public. You kiss me when no one is around but why can't we just be like everyone else. Why is it always on your terms?' Jackson asked relieved now that he'd finally said what was on his mind for the past few weeks.

'My terms, you think this is my fucking terms? If it was my terms you'd be gone and I wouldn't be fucking gay. You pushed this. You wanted it. I didn't. I don't want this' Aaron yelled reverting back to how he used to be, flight or fight and fight always won out.

'Fine, if you feel like that I'm gone! GO FUCK YOURSELF Aaron, I can't believe I fell for you. I knew I should have stayed away. I'm a fucking eejit to think you could change.' With that Jackson stormed out of Smithy Aaron looking sadly after him.

Well I fucked that one up, Aaron thought to himself, I always do this! What is wrong with me? Aaron thought about running after Jackson but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he'd messed up, big time!

As Aaron paced around Smithy ringing Jackson repeatedly he kept thinking over what he'd said. The bloody phone kept going to voice mail then after a while it started being cut off. Jackson was obviously cutting the calls the minute they appeared on his phone. Fuck! Thought Aaron, I've really ruined this now. He's never going to forgive me.

Aaron left voicemails for Jackson hoping against hope that when he calmed down he'd ring back or come back. Aaron loved him and he'd fucked it up.

Jackson stormed out of the house and went to the bus stop realising it was so close to Smithy he stormed off and started walking to Hotten. He needed distance, he couldn't believe he'd fallen for Aaron and now this, THIS had happened. He'd warned himself not to fall but of course he had and now this. Aaron being a dick and the relationship in tatters. He was so angry, at himself for thinking Aaron could change, at Aaron for not being willing to change and for telling him he loved him. Now, now it was just fucked.

Jackson trudged home desolately, he heard his phone ringing incessantly but he just couldn't answer it. He wouldn't be able to hold it together. He was so upset, upset and angry and hurt and lonely and desperate for a man, no he's a boy, a childish boy, to come after him and tell him he was wrong but that was never going to happen. Aaron would never get over this and Jackson didn't know if he wanted to fight anymore. His heart ached at the thought of not seeing Aaron again but maybe this was for the better. Get out before it was too late. But in all honesty it was too late as it was. He was head over heels in love with Aaron but Aaron wasn't willing to acknowledge him in public and Jackson couldn't deal with that anymore.

He didn't think he was wrong to want some acknowledgement outside of the house. Inside or when no one else was around their relationship was amazing but when they were out in public except for one time in town when Aaron went all possessive on him, he'd never even called him his boyfriend. Jackson wanted Aaron to want to be with him in every way, he was tired of feeling kind of like Aaron's dirty little secret. He needed and deserved more.

He eventually got home and slowly trudged to his front door, he rested his head on the door and closed his eyes as a tear slowly slid down his face.

Aaron had decided two things, firstly he was going to get Jackson back and secondly he was going to show Jackson he wanted to be in this relationship fully.

He ran into Paddy in the surgery and begged a lift off the vet.

'I need to get to Jackson's' Aaron said 'I've been a dick and I need to apologise.

'Alright, I'll drive ya but I don't have to stay around for the big make up scene do I?' Paddy asked with a joking tone.

'I'd rather you didn't Paddy. I don't want him deciding he wants you more then me!' Aaron joked back while inside he just didn't want Paddy there just in case he'd pushed Jackson too far and there was no coming back from this.

The two of them hopped into the car and Paddy drove. All Aaron wanted was for Paddy to drive faster, he needed to get to Jackson's now. He only hoped that Jackson had gone home and hadn't gone out looking for a better boyfriend, one who would acknowledge him when they were in public.

Aaron desperately wanted to be that man. He knew after this fight that Jackson was the one for him. He hoped they could sort it out.

Soon enough Paddy was slowing as they noticed the forlorn figure of Jackson walking up to his front door. Jackson had stopped and his head was resting on the front door.

'I better go' Aaron said thanking Paddy as he jumped from the car.

Paddy just nodded and drove off looking at Aaron in the rear view mirror as he walked up to Jackson who hadn't noticed anything just yet.


	9. CAn this be fixed?

A/N: Thanks for all the review, I appreciate all of them. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

Jackson was leaning on the door when he heard footsteps behind him. A familiar hand was gently placed on his shoulder 'Jackson' Aaron slowly ran his hand from Jackson's shoulder down his arm to his hand. 'Jackson' almost pleading with him to acknowledge his presence. Aaron slid his hand into Jackson's as the builder sighed against the door, a hitch in his throat as a result of his crying.

'I'm so sorry I was a dick, I didn't mean it. I just freaked out and acted like a child. I always do the wrong thing. I really am sorry.' Aaron said while holding his boyfriends hand in his.

Aaron, still holding one of Jackson's hands in his put his other hand to Jackson's shoulder and slowly turned Jackson around. Jackson kept his eyes down but there was no mistaking the slight redness and the darkened lashes indicating that only seconds before tears had been there.

'Ah shit, I made you cry. I never meant to make you cry' Aaron said upset that he'd caused this pain to a man he loved.

'What are you doing here' Jackson asked, his voice breaking and barely above a whisper.

'I needed to apologise, I was such an asshole. I need you to know I didn't mean what I said, not really. I love you, I do, I swear. You make me so happy and all I do is mess it up. I mess everything up.' Aaron exclaimed.

Jackson looked up at Aaron and his heart leapt as he looked at the man he'd fallen head over heels for but he'd heard this before, Jackson heard the words but he needed the actions too.

'Aaron, I love you too but sometimes it's not enough. I want to be with you properly not just when it suits or when we're hidden away somewhere. I don't want that. We've been together 2 months and you've never introduced me as your boyfriend. Not even to your friends and they all know you're gay. Your entire family know you're gay but I just feel like I'm your dirty little secret and I can't be that for you anymore. I don't want to be that anymore. I went through that before and I'm not willing to do it again. I'm sorry, I know this might be too much too soon for you but I need you to know how I feel.' Jackson finished with a sigh.

Aaron stared at Jackson, a mixture of fear of rejection and fear that he may not be man enough to do all the things Jackson needed him to do. He was willing to try, he just needed Jackson to believe him.

'Jackson, I love you and I'm willing to do anything to keep you, you just need to let me do stuff at my pace. I'll introduce you, I'll treat you differently but I'm not sure I'm ready to kiss you in public. Just, can you give me time on that count? Please, I don't want to lose you but I don't know if I can do that just yet.' Aaron said looking into Jackson's eyes all the time. Jackson could see the truth in his eyes and appreciated the gesture; he just hoped it wasn't a lie.

'Ok, but we need to talk properly, come on in' Jackson moved to get his key from his pocket when he felt Aaron move closer to him. Jackson looked up quizzically.

Aaron moved him back against the door and said 'I've changed my mind, I think I'm ready' Aaron placed a hand on Jackson's chest and moved forward looking into Jackson's eyes.

'No Aaron, don't. I won't be able to stop you if you kiss me and I need to know what's going on.'

Aaron continued to move forward not really listening to what Jackson was saying, he just needed to kiss Jackson, to be near him, it was intoxicating. He moved his mouth close to Jackson and softly brushed his lips against the builders. Slowly at first but once Jackson responded the kiss began building in heat and want the kiss deepened as tongues began to fight for dominance. Jackson's thoughts flitted to his neighbours, what would they think of him pushed up against his front door being thoroughly kissed by another guy.

He pulled away from the kiss and pushed Aaron away slightly, just enough to break the contact.

'Wait, wait Aaron, no I don't want to do this. Stop!' Jackson nearly shouted at him.

'What? You….you don't want me? Shit, I've ruined this haven't I?' Aaron said quietly as he started backing away from Jackosn both men's lips bruised from the kiss.

'No, Aaron you haven't ruined it, I just want to think and you kissing me does not help me think' Jackosn replied honestly.

'Ok, let's talk' Aaron relented.

Jackson took out his key finally and opened the door as Aaron followed him in somewhat despondently. Aaron couldn't help but be afraid that he was walking towards the end of his relationship.

The two guys walked into the living room and Jackson sat on the sofa. Aaron sat in an armchair directly across from him, he hardly noticed the décor of the room as his eyes were locked on the floor.

'I don't want to break up Aaron but I don't know if I can cope being with you if you don't want to admit that we're an item. I know your family know were together but that was more by Paddy seeing us then anything else? Have you ever told anyone about us other then in retaliation?' Jackson stated.

'No, I haven't but it's not like that. I'm sorry. Can I just explain please?' Aaron asked.

'Go on.' Jackson prompted.

'Everyone I love leaves me. I suppose I'm just waiting for you to go too. And it definitely doesn't help that I'm pushing you away as a result. It's really hard for me to admit what I feel, I beat the shit out of Paddy when he asked me if I was gay not three months ago. I hit you cos of you touching me on the arm. I fly off the handle without meaning to. I just push until people go. I know I'm doing that to you. I'm hiding us cos I don't want it to be any harder then it's gonna be when you leave me. People will ask about you and it'll hurt. It always hurts.' Aaron finished quietly still looking at the floor.

Jackson moved over to Aaron and knelt on the floor in front of him. He lifted Aaron's chin so they were looking in each others eyes 'I can't promise this will last forever but I do love you. I want to be with you but I need you to stop pushing me away. I'm not leaving, I swear, I'm not leaving.'

'I want you so much Jackson, I really do. I don't want to keep pushing you away. I just need some time but I'll try. I really will try. I love you' Aaron felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

Jackson cupped his face in both hands and with his thumb he rubbed away the tear and kissed Aaron gently on the lips. The kiss was telling both men so much about what the other felt.

Aaron pulled away smiling 'Come on' he stood up and put his hand out to Jackson.

'Eh what, where are we going?' Jackson asked curiously.

'I'm introducing you to me mam and Paddy properly…. as my boyfriend.' Aaron said as he led his boyfriend outside and they moved towards the bus stop to get back to Emmerdale, Aaron not letting go of Jackson's hand as he they walked and stood waiting for the bus. Aaron kissed Jackson in full view of anyone who cared to look at them and a small smile tugged at the corner of Jackson's mouth happy with the effort Aaron was making.


	10. The introduction to fix it?

**A/N Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. It's a bit of a filler chapter but there will only be 2 or 3 more chapters after this one I think. Sure we'll see!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!**

Sitting on the bus to Emmerdale Jackson had half expected Aaron to drop his hand as they got closer but he didn't.

The bus pulled into the stop just by Paddy's. Aaron had texted Paddy and Chas on the way back to find out where they were. Turned out they were both in the Woolie, Jackson didn't know if they were together or not but they were about to find out it seemed.

Jackson looked at Aaron and could see the nervousness as he went to stand up to get off the bus.

'You ok?' Jackson asked Aaron expecting a grunt but instead Aaron turned to him and smiled and said 'I'm good, bit nervous but good'.

Aaron dropped his hand as they moved to the front of the bus and got off. Jackson thought that he'd expected too much to walk around Emmerdale village holding hands but he still felt a little bit disappointed.

As the two stepped off the bus Jackson went to move off but stopped when he felt Aaron's hand slide into his and linked their fingers.

Jackson turned to Aaron and smiled. Aaron looked at him and then their hands and pulled the builder towards him, he kissed him gently on the lips as they moved towards the pub.

Walking in to the Woolie Jackson could feel the tension radiating down Aaron's arm. He lightly tugged on Aaron's hand to get him to turn around.

'You can let go if you want' Jackson said gesturing to their linked hands.

'No' was all Aaron said as he tightened his grip on Jackson's hand.

Aaron pulled open the door to the pub and the two men entered. They walked up to the bar and Aaron looked around quickly trying to find Paddy and his mam. He found them sitting at the back of the pub in a huddle. Kinda looked like they were trying to figure out what was going on. Paddy noticed Aaron first and tipped Chas on the shoulder to get her attention. Chas looked at him and then followed his eye line til she saw Aaron and Jackson at the bar.

'Eh, lads, over 'ere' she shouted across the pub.

Aaron nodded at her and turned to the bar where Jackson had ordered their drinks. They turned a pint in their hands and Aaron gripped Jackson's hand again while walking in front of him over to his parents, for want of a better term.

They were looking to Aaron, then Jackson then to their joined hands. Paddy and Chas looked at each other and smiled.

'Paddy, Mam, you know Jackson obviously but I'm introducing you properly. Mam, Paddy, this is Jackson my boyfriend. Jackson, my parents'

Jackson smiled and said hi while Paddy and Chas just gawped at Aaron.

'Aaron, did you just introduce us to your boyfriend while holding his hand in public?' Paddy gasped.

'Eh yeah' Aaron sniggered at the two of them they looked like they'd just gotten hit in the head.

Aaron turned to Jackson smiling and pulled his boyfriend toward him and he kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart they turned towards Paddy and Chas, the two of them were gaping at the boys.

Paddy got up and hugged Aaron whispering 'I'm so proud of you'.

Aaron smiled at Paddy, he was so glad that Paddy was around for him, he just knew him so well. He was glad that Paddy and Jackson got on so well too. Now all he needed was his mam to get on with Jackson. He glanced at Jackson who was still standing beside him and his mam was looking from him to Aaron and back without saying anything which was weird for her, she never shut up normally.

'Mam, mam ya ok?' Aaron interrupted her.

'Eh what? Oh yeah, I'm ok. Just never thought you'd do it. We knew you two were together but… well you know you usually fly off the handle when we ask about him' she said indicating Jackson with her head.

Jackson smiled at Aaron and gestured to the seats in front of them. They sat down pints in front of them facing Paddy and Chas. Aaron wasn't sure what happened now. He'd never introduced a girlfriend let alone a bloody boyfriend to his parents before. He just didn't know what happened now.

Paddy and Chas were quiet so Jackson just started chatting, asking about their day, what they were doing for the weekend, the usual stuff. Aaron was really grateful to his boyfriend, he would literally talk to anybody. Eventually after a quiet enough start Chas and Paddy started acting like normal. About an hour later Aaron looked at Jackson and realised he wanted to be alone with him, just to say thanks mind, nothing else. Oh yeah, he thought to himself. Jackson happened to look over and saw Aaron smirk with a glint in his eye that Jackson knew well. He was going to get happy Aaron back to the house as soon as possible 'cos he was pretty sure he could do whatever he wanted to him tonight without any complaints, of the bad type anyway. Jackson turned to Aaron and said quietly 'Do you want to get out of here or something?'

'Eh yeah' Aaron replied 'Mam, Paddy we're gonna head. Pads, what are your plans for this evening?' he asked not so subtly.

Paddy smirked and said 'I'll be here for a couple of hours but I'll be home not too late, why?' fully knowing the reason for Aaron asking him but he asked anyway.

Aaron blushed but replied looking at Paddy and with a smirk said 'Well I want to go back home and bang Jackson's brains out and I wanted to know how long we'd have.'

Paddy snorted into his pint, Chas spat out some beer and Jackson just looked at him in undisguised mirth.

'Coming?' Aaron asked Jackson.

'Not yet but it seems I will be soon!' Jackson replied with a wink 'See ya Paddy, Chas. Talk to you later'

With that Aaron pulled Jackson out of the pub and they headed back to smithy cottage.

Paddy turned to Chas 'You don't think he meant it do ya?'

'Eh, well I think you should stay here til closing if you don't want to hear things that might give you nightmares, give them some alone time ya know. Come on, do you want a pint, I'm buying. Get you over the shock of what he just said.' Chas replied with a chuckle.

As Chas went to the bar Paddy sat back and thought about what had just happened. Not the bit where Aaron said he was off to shag his boyfriend but the part where he introduced Jackson as his boyfriend. The boy was growing up and that was in a large part to Jackson. He couldn't be happier with his son's new boyfriend, he just hoped they stayed happy for a while.

Chas returned to the table to see a smile on Paddy's face.

'You thinking about them? I can't believe he introduced him to us as his boyfriend and they were holding hands! Did you catch that he called us his parents when he introduced us?' Chas said with surprise in her voice.

'Yeah, I caught that too. Do you mind?' Paddy asked.

'Paddy, you've been more of a dad to Aaron in the last couple of years then his real dad was in the 16 before that. You are his dad in his mind, your opinion means so much to him. He came out to you, he loves you Paddy. More then he'll ever admit.' Chas replied.

Paddy was silent after this 'I love him too. I love you too, like a friend though ya know'

'I know Paddy, I know.' Chas smiled at her former boyfriend and now weirdly, her closest friend all because of her son who treated Paddy like a father and she couldn't be happier for her son. And as for Jackson, well it seems like he's done a lot for her son and Chas really liked him too.

As Jackson and Aaron walked towards Smithy Jackson turned to Aaron 'Thanks for doing that, I know it was hard for you'

'Not as hard as I am for you' Aaron replied with a smirk.

Jackson pulled Aaron to him and kissed him furiously neither pulling away for a minute or two. Aaron smiled at his boyfriend and pulled him quickly to the front door of Smithy.


	11. How do we explain this one?

A/N: There is a sex scene in this chapter, there are details. Not for the faint hearted!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Aaron pulled Jackson into the house and pushed him against the now closed door. The kiss began with an unexpected fire. Both men trying to tell each other what they felt in that one kiss.

Jackson's back was pressed up against the glass of the front door, he could feel the ridges through his coat. Aaron deepened their kiss and a growl emanated from his throat. The sound was so sexy that Jackson became instantly hard.

'God but I want you so much right now' Jackson groaned.

'You can have me' replied Aaron breaking away from kissing Jackson on the lips to trail kisses down his throat and neck. Aaron began removing Jackson's jacket.

'Should we move away from the door?' queried Jackson as Aaron kept trailing warm kisses in the hollow of his throat. The feel of Aaron's stubble on his sensitive neck causing him to quiver with lust.

When Aaron didn't reply Jackson thought 'fuck it' and started to peel Aaron's coat from his shoulders marvelling at the fire that was emanating from his younger lover. He couldn't believe Aaron's reaction considering what he'd just done.

Aaron moved his mouth back up to Jackson's and deepened the kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Aaron was rock solid by now and Jackson could feel every inch pulsing against him.

Aaron pulled away to look at his boyfriend in the eye.

'I love you so much Jackson, I really do'

The love and lust in Aaron's eyes pushed Jackson over the edge. His lips crashed into Aarons as he started to walk Aaron backwards into the kitchen. They hit the edge of the kitchen table and before Aaron could do anything Jackson had him leaning on it on his back.

Jackson pulled away and started undressing Aaron, firstly with his eyes and then physically. Firstly he stripped the fit mechanic of his top. Pulling the material slowly up the younger mans torso while trailing little kisses after the top. Finally removing the material from Aaron he could feel the shudders through Aaron's body. He was aching for his touch.

Jackson slid a hand down his boyfriends torso and down further to his groin. He cupped the already impressive erection Aaron had just from the kisses they'd enjoyed. Looking at his boyfriend lying back on the table just caused Jackson to go mad with want.

'Fuck me, your gorgeous' was all Jackson got out before attacking Aaron's lips again with a force of want that almost scared the builder.

Aaron tugged the older mans top off swiftly, just breaking contact to take the t-shirt over his head. The feel of Jackson's hard body against his sent his body and mind wild. He loved the feel of his boyfriends six pack and his skin was so soft and warm.

He ran his hands down Jackson's back and arched his pelvis up eventually lifting his legs and wrapping them around Jackson's waist to pull him even closer. Jackson grinded his erection into Aaron the friction of the motion mixed with their clothing causing grunts of want being released from both men.

Jackson trailed his hand down towards Aaron's zipper and gently pulled it down until he could put his hand in to grasp Aaron's throbbing member. He began stoking Aaron through his boxers causing Aaron to arch into his hand.

'Jay please, please just…..uuuuhhh Jay' Aaron groaned in time with Jackson's manipulations.

Jackson removed his hand and popped open the button on Aaron's jeans. He slowly pulled them down his legs kissing Aaron as he removed them. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Aaron's boxers and pulled them down and off too leaving the younger man bare on the kitchen table.

Jackson propped Aaron's legs on the table hoping it would be able to take their combined weight. He pulled down his own jeans and boxers with little preamble as he took in the full view of his beautiful boyfriend laid out before him.

'God, I love you' Jackson grunted.

He leaned over Aaron and took kissed his lips so tenderly that Aaron nearly lost it there and then.

Jackson deepened the kiss, their bodies becoming slick with sweat from the closeness, skin on skin contact magnifying each movement. They could both feel the throbbing in their dicks increasing and they hadn't even really started yet. Jackson pulled away to get protection from his jeans.

Handing it to Aaron he moved backwards to Aaron could sheath him. Aaron took the condom out of the packet and grasping Jackson's dick slowly started rolling it down to the base of his boyfriend's dick. He smoothed out each crease, gently stroking down from tip to base and repeating the motion. He looked at Jackson who had leaned back with his eyes closed enjoying the sensation of being stroked. Aaron tugged slightly to get his attention back.

Jackson opened his eyes and the look in those beautiful brown eyes caused Aaron's stomach to swoop and tighten. Lust, love and want were all present in his lovers eyes.

Leaning over Aaron again Jackson licked his fingers before prepping Aaron for what was about to happen. It wasn't necessary anymore but he enjoyed the sensation as did Aaron.

Fingers moving slowly inside his boyfriend he looked at him in awe, he really loved Aaron with all his heart and was trying to show it in the best way he knew how.

Starting to increase the pace Aaron started to grind in time with the movements, Jackson could feel the beginnings of his internal contractions and knew he needed to enter his boyfriend soon to share in the orgasm.

He removed his fingers and placed himself at Aaron's entrance, slowly pushing the tip in he stopped to look at Aaron before he thrust in to the hilt. Once Aaron gave him the go ahead he thrust in fully causing Aaron to arch up off the table and gasp. Jackson slowly started moving into Aaron.

Aaron was slowly being moved up the table so Jackson lifted himself up onto the table too so that he could keep the pace and bring them both to climax simultaneously. As their love making increased neither man heard the protestations of the table but as they thrust in time with each other the damage had already been done. As they reached their peak both men grunting as they came the table gave way under the strain of the two men's furious lovemaking. The legs broke off causing the table top to crash to the ground with both men still on it.

'Shit' was all Aaron got out as they landed heavily on the ground.

'You ok love?' Jackson asked concerned that he'd hurt Aaron considering he was still inside him and had landed quite heavily on top of Aaron as the table gave way.

Aaron just looked at Jackson and burst into laughter.

'How do we explain this one to Paddy?' was all he could get out in between fits of laughter.

'Dunno, but maybe we should get cleaned up first and then think about it' was Jackson's reply.

Jackson pulled out of Aaron, moved to stand up and turned to clean up a bit. Looking over his shoulder to see what Aaron was up to he saw the look on Aaron's face as he reclined on the broken table top. It was one he never stopped wanting to see coming from the young man. It was pure love.


	12. A good day

A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Jackson and Aaron moved around the kitchen picking up their discarded clothes. While pulling them on Jackson looked at the table again.

'Well we won't be able to fix it before Paddy gets back. Maybe we can say we fell on it or something?' Jackson said.

'Oh yeah, cos he'll accept that. Plus it smells like sex in here. I'm gonna open a window although it's not like it matters, one look at that table and he'll know exactly what we were doing and where we were doing it' Aaron's cheeks pinked up at this stage as the blush started to creep up his face and neck.

'Come on it's ok, we'll buy him a new table. He's not going to kick you out over it or anything just mightn't be happy that we shagged in his kitchen' Jackson replied thinking that maybe aaron was retracting into himself again. He sighed thinking it's two steps forward..

'Yeah, suppose' Aaron said while looking at the floor but then he looked up at Jackson and the smile on his face assured Jackson that he was ok.

Aaron moved towards Jackson and kissed him lightly on the lips loving the feel of his lips and the soft beard around it. He deepened the kiss slightly before breaking away and taking Jackson's hand 'Come on, we'll clean it up and then wait til he gets back. Shouldn't have to wait too long, it's just gone closing time'

Jackson and Aaron picked up the table top and rolled it against the wall. Moving to pick up two of the legs Jackson bent down in front of Aaron and on impulse Aaron ran his hand lightly on the bum. Jackson turned around still partially bent over with a quizzical look in his eyes.

'Sorry' Aaron said blushing slightly 'I didn't think. I like your arse is all' At this stage his face was aflame with embarrassment. He'd never said anything like that to a partner before and he wasn't sure how Jackson would take it.

'Well I like your ass too but I'm more of a torso man myself' Jackson replied with a wink.

'Come on, lets finish this and head into the sitting room, watch some TV before Paddy gets back and the shit hits the fan' Jackson laughed at the thought of Paddy flipping the lid, he was usually very easy going but then again he'd never had to come back to his kitchen table broken as a result of his stepson and his boyfriend having sex on it.

'Right, come on then' Aaron sighed, not looking forward to Paddy getting back 'Maybe he'll be too bladdered to notice' he said hopefully.

They walked into the sitting room and plonked down on the sofa, flicking on the telly Aaron flicked around the stations not really seeing anything they wanted to watch.

'Maybe stick on the footy. Match of the day has to be on' Jackson said.

As the station was put on Aaron leaned back shoulder to shoulder with his boyfriend. He leaned in slightly so his head rested on Jackson's shoulder. Jackson turned his head and kissed Aaron lightly on the top of his head and then turned back to look at the telly.

'I'm sleepy, how long before he's back' Aaron asked slightly irritated at having to stay up when he could be snuggled next to Jackson in bed.

He slouched down on the sofa and Jackson moved his arm so Aaron could relax into him. This is how Paddy found them about 20 minutes later when he fell in the door. He couldn't find his key so he came in the door by the sitting room.

'Hey lads, good night?' Paddy slurred slightly.

'Eh Pads, you sober enough for a conversation?' Aaron queried.

'Suppose, why? Whatcha wanna talk bout?' Paddy said trying to sound sober but failing miserably.

'Eh come into the kitchen' Aaron sighed.

'Why?' Paddy asked suspiciously.

The three of them traipsed into the kitchen Jackson slightly behind Paddy as he was slightly unsteady on his feet.

'Where the fucks me table?' Paddy exclaimed.

'Over there' Aaron pointed to the pieces in the corner of the room.

'Why's it over there? What happened to it?' Paddy asked slightly sobering now that he'd seen his kitchen table in five piece.

'Look, we're sorry. We'll replace it tomorrow for you' Jackson started to say smiling as he looked at Aaron.

Paddy happened to look over at Jackson and Aaron at that exact moment and he say the fleeting smiles and in that instant he knew EXACTLY how his table had broken.

'You shagged on my kitchen table and broke it!' Paddy exclaimed.

'Eh, well yeah, pretty much' Aaron replied going puce with embarrassment.

'I thought it would support….' Jackson started but was cut off by Aaron telling Paddy 'We'll get you a new one tomorrow, promise'

Paddy gawked at the two men standing in front of him. They had had sex in this very room not too long ago by the looks of it. He couldn't believe they broke his kitchen table but then again they were young and by the looks of it, very much in love. He envied them in some ways.

'Jesus, I can't look at ye now! I know you do that but.., eugh seriously, my kitchen! I eat off that table. Well I did before ye broke it!' Paddy exclaimed again but he smiled as he said it to show Aaron that he really wasn't that mad.

'Well if it's any comfort we haven't shagged on it before' Jackson said, a glint in his eye.

'It's not. I don't want to know anything else thanks. I'm going to bed before you tell me you broke anything else in the throes of passion' Paddy laughed as he said this but turned to look at the lads just in case they did actually need to confess to any more furniture damage.

'Paddy!' Aaron exclaimed his face going slightly pink at the thought that they'd broken more then just the table that night.

'Ok, ok, I'm off. Night lads, try to not break anything else tonight eh!' Paddy said with a wink and walked up the stairs laughing to himself as he went.

'Well he took that better then I'd expected' Aaron said breathing a sigh of relief 'Well not that I've thought about this happening, not really one of the things you think might happen, ya know breaking your parents table and all. Well I haven't before anyway'

Jackson turned to look at Aaron, he put his hands on Aaron's arms and replied 'Did you honestly think he was going to go mad, we didn't do it on purpose. We're gonna get him a new one tomorrow and we'll promise not to have sex on it if you want'

Aaron laughed at this thought 'Eh lets not promise anything just yet right? I know Paddy didn't really mind, it's just slightly embarrassing at the same time. Suppose it'll be a good funny story for our friends though' Aaron smiled to himself.

'You planning on telling many people about our little sexcapade then?' Jackson enquired.

'Maybe not just yet but Adam and them might notice the next time they come that there is a different table in here. Oh well, that's for another day.' Aaron yawned as he said this.

Jackson realised that today was a big day and with all that had happened maybe bed would be a good idea. 'Come on, lets head up' he said holding out his hand to Aaron.

'Ok' Aaron moved closer to Jackson and kissed him gently on the lips as he passed by 'Wanna go break my bed?' he whispered with a glint of promise in his eye.

Jackson just smiled as they left the kitchen and the ruined table behind them, today had been a very good day.


	13. Home

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who have reviewed this story and put it on their favourites. I really appreciate it. I think this might be the last chapter but there might be an epilogue, sure we'll see.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

One year Later:

'Aaron' Jackosn shouted up the stairs.

'What?' came the surly reply.

'Get your arse down here NOW!'

'Jesus Jay, keep your hair on!' Aaron said as he plodded down the stairs in just his boxers. 'What's up?'

'What's up? I tell you what's up you arsehole. I come back last night after working all day and not getting back til midnight and you haven't packed up one bloody box. We're moving out today, do you think the bloody moving fairy is gonna do it for you? You took yesterday off so you could pack and get us sorted for the move and what did you do?' Jackson asked, when Aaron didn't respond Jackson bit out 'Seriously Aaron I want a bloody answer. I'm not your fucking mother you know! If we're moving in together properly I don't want to start like this.'

With that Jackosn moved passed Aaron and went upstairs to their room to try to calm down before he did something he regretted. Sitting down on the bed he thought back to when they had decided to move out of Smithy and get an apartment in Hotten. It was only a month ago and they were both really excited about the thought of getting a place of their own where they wouldn't have to worry about Paddy walking in on them or having to be quite when making love, that they could do it on the kitchen table and not worry about how to tell Paddy when they broke something in the throes. There was the table, Aaron's single bed, the shower door and a coffee table. He was surprised Paddy hadn't asked them to move out after all the items they'd broken. Poor Paddy now asked to be texted whenever they broke stuff so he'd know before he came back. They'd laughed about christening all the rooms once they found a place. Finding the place hadn't been that hard, they found a place in the middle of Hotten that they both loved and could afford. There were 2 bedrooms and lots of space. Well compared to the fact that they lived in one room in Paddy's it was a definite change. They put down the deposit straight away and now, well now Jackson wasn't sure if Aaron really wanted to move in with him. Aaron seemed to be dragging his feet. He knew Aaron was still only 19 but he'd pretty much instigated it. Maybe it was still too soon. With these thoughts flooding around his brain Jackosn sighed and got up from the bed and started pacing the room. Shit, he thought, what do I do now?

Aaron was in the kitchen and he could hear Jackosn sit down on the bed as the bed creaked. He leant against the kitchen counter top and thought about when they'd decided to move in together. He had instigated it. He loved Jackson and wanted to be alone with him more often. The hunt for the perfect apartment didn't take long. They found one in Hotten and they both loved it straight away. Aaron couldn't wait to move in but then Jackson started working more and working later. He thought that maybe Jackson didn't want to move in with him anymore and it scared him, cos if Jackson didn't want to be with him anymore he'd be destroyed. He'd started packing yesterday but in the middle of it he started thinking about everything and now he was so confused but didn't know how to broach the subject with Jackson. He was terrified that if he brought it up then it might give Jackson the incentive to dump him and Aaron didn't want that to happen. Just then he heard Jackson move in the bedroom, he'd started pacing, a pacing Jackson was not a good sign. He only paced when he needed to think and Aaron was sure he was thinking of a way to dump him.

Fuck it, Aaron thought, I need to man up and we need to talk this through. They were supposed to be moving that afternoon, everything was booked.

He ran up the stairs and into the bedroom to see Jackson pacing while looking at the floor.

'Jackson, we need to talk' Aaron say Jackson wince at these words.

'Are you dumping me?' Jackson asked still looking at the floor.

'What?' exclaimed Aaron 'No, I don't want to dump you. Do you want to break up though?' Aaron asked quietly not really looking at Jackosn while saying this.

Jackson looked up slightly startled 'No, I don't. why would you think that?'

'Well you've been working a lot more lately and not coming home til all hours. We haven't had sex in ages and I always have to instigate it. I feel like you've been avoiding me or something' Aaron hated talking about feelings and 'girly' things but he needed to know what was going on.

Sighing Jackson replied 'Aaron, I'm working overtime so we can afford this place. I'm tired when I get home and just need sleep. I'm hoping that once we move in and get settled everything will go back to normal. And Aaron, we had sex a few days ago, that's hardly ages and I instigated it that time' he replied with a smile 'Aaron, can you put clothes on please? I can't discuss things with you when you are only wearing boxers.'

Sighing Aaron moved over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of trackies bottoms and put them on 'Happy now?' he asked.

'Eh not really, you're still topless'

Rolling his eyes Aaron pulled on a t-shirt and went to sit on the bed.

'Right, what's going on? Are we still moving in together? I want to but do you?'

'I definitely want to, I thought you weren't sure, you didn't bother packing' Jackosn replied.

'Jay, I stopped packing cos I thought you were going to dump me and I didn't want to pack everything away only to have to unpack everything. It's happened too many times before and it hurts when you have to do it'

Jackson looked at Aaron and finally realised what was going on, he was leaving the only pace he'd ever felt safe and was moving in with Jackosn and this mightn't work out. It was self preservation to a degree.

'I'm not like your parents; I'm not going to abandon you. I love you' Jackson said quietly.

Aaron looked up at him and smiled 'You know me too well. I'm a bit scared leaving Paddy, he's been there for me for everything. I know he's happy we're moving in together but I hope he doesn't think I'm abandoning him, I'd hate that' admitted Aaron.

'Aaron, Paddy knows you love him and that you moving out is not to get away from him. We'll come back all the time. You still work in the village. You've got a car and can drive over anytime, you know that don't you?' Jackson enquired.

'Yeah, I know' Aaron sighed 'I'm just gonna miss him, he's me family now. I just need to grow up a bit. I'll be fine, honestly'

Aaron stood up and moved over to Jackson, putting his arms around his boyfriend's waist he pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Their lips met with the same electricity as always. Aaron loved how Jackosn responded when they kissed.

Pulling away Aaron told Jackosn with a smile 'We need to pack, we're moving out today you know?'

Jackson playfully slapped his boyfriend on the arm 'That was your job for yesterday'

'Ah come on, I had a little issue, gone now. Give me a hand?' he said with a little pout just to make Jackson laugh.

'Ah jesus, come on then' Jackson replied with a smile.

As Aaron stood up he stretched showing off a few inches of toned stomach.

Jackson pushed Aaron back onto the bed and started kissing him on the neck 'Hmm, maybe we can start in a few minutes' murmured Jackosn before kissing Aaron passionately on the lips.

The lads made love in their bedroom in Smithy for the last time before moving to pack up all their belongings. Hours later the moving van was packed up with all the boxes. Their bags with their clothes were all in and the only thing left was to get into the car to follow the moving men to their new apartment. Shutting the door to Smithy Aaron sighed thinking back on his years there, he'd never been as happy. Hopefully he was moving on to even more happiness with the man he loved.

He locked the door and walked towards the car where the love of his life was waiting for him. He couldn't wait to start their new life together.

'Ready?' asked Jackosn once Aaron got into the car.

'Oh yeah, I can't wait' Aaron replied smiling 'I love you so much'

'I love you too' Leaning over he captured Aaron's lips with his and kissed him before moving off after the van. 'Come on, let's get home'.

As they drove off Aaron couldn't help but look back at his former home. He was going to miss it but he was excited to be moving on. A little over a year ago he never would have thought he'd be in a relationship, let alone moving in with his boyfriend who meant the world to him and who he loved with his whole heart. He'd never been happier. Smiling at Jackosn he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Looking back out the windscreen he sighed happily 'Let's go home Jay'.


End file.
